2008-05-28
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Ryan Shelton, Mikey Robins, Amanda Pelman, Guests: Ryan Shelton, Mikey Robins, Amanda Pelman, James Ash Official description Episode Eighteen (28/05/2008) Our special guests this week are one of the most respected names in the music industry Amanda Pelman, the Ry-tabulous Ryan Shelton, keyboardist for the Rogue Traders James Ash and comedian Mikey Robins. This week's closing performance is a video clip by Stefan Dennis, with his 1989 attempt "Don't It make You feel Good". Myf's Team British born musician, songwriter James Ash is the keyboardist for the band , Rogue Traders. He began writing music in the late 80s and along the way met Steve Davis who introduced him into dance music and DJ-ing. In 1993 he hit the shores of Austalia and joined community radio station Hitz FM as an on air announcer. Soon after he found himself DJ-ing in clubs but the manager dragged him off after 10 minutes telling him he was rubbish. He convinced the manager to give him another try. In 2000 James and long-term collaborator Steve Davis changed the name of their production partnership from Union State to Rogue Traders, and were joined by Natalie Bassingthwaighte four years later. And the rest, as they say, is history. Australia's Mikey Robins is best known for his work on the satirical game show Good News Week in the late 1990's. He was a presenter for Triple J, co-presenting with Helen Razer, Paul McDermott, Jan Oldershaw and The Sandman (Steve Abbott). He is also a published author, co-authoring two books, Three Beers and a Chinese Meal with Helen Razer and Big Man's World with Tony Squires and Steve Abbott. Robins is now co-hosting the breakfast program on Sydney radio station Vega 95.3. Alan's Team With over 22 years experience in the music industry, its no wonder Amanda Pelman is one of Australia's most respected names in the music industry. She has worked in the industry as an artist manager, casting director and live entertainment producer. After moving to London, Amanda made her way into the office of Dire Straits' management to sort out their press clippings and to learn everything she could, even if it meant dusting their gold records. Her return to Australia saw her work at Mushroom Records for 12 years with Michael Gudinski. When a young Kylie Minogue walked into the Mushroom office in 1986, Amanda, Michael and their team knew they had a star on their hands. Did you know...she was a dancer on Countdown! Melburnian, Ryan Shelton, may not win a Nobel Peace Prize with his 'Rydeas' but he has won a place on the Spicks & Specks panel. He started his career in Melbourne's community media scene, hosting and producing shows for Channel 31 and for SYN FM. He co-wrote and co-starred in Real Stories with Hamish Blake and Andy Lee. He also co-wrote Chris Lilley's award-winning We Can Be Heroes: Finding The Australian of the Year. He is a regular on Rove with 'Rydeas' and has appeared on Thank God You're Here twice. You can listen to Ryan on Nova FM on Saturday mornings on Ryan & Monty, 10am to 12pm. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes